


Familiar Faces

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999), Fringe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fringe - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mistaken Identity, and only a smidge possessive, cruel intentions - Freeform, greg is a gay baby, greg is hot for peter, hahahahahahahahaha, josh jackson's fault, olivia's amused, peter is not blaine, tbh i'm still laughing about this one, the gregster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Fringe case, one of the witnesses mistakes Peter for an old flame. Joshua Jackson's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

“I gotta go get this guy's statement. You comin’?” Olivia asks.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Peter calls from the car.

Olivia walks up to an officer who points out their witness, and she heads in his direction.

"Hello, sir, my name is Olivia Dunham. I work for the FBI," she says, holding out her hand.

He takes it. "Greg," he says. His eyes are wide and his shoulders are slouched forward, looking a little in shock. Olivia can tell he's the kind of guy who played football in high school, with the broad chest and large, lean stature.

"Greg," she repeats with a nod, reclaiming her hand. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"I...I don't know. The thing came out of nowhere, and just attacked the guy. Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's been airlifted to the nearest hospital, but we won't know until he's out of surgery. Did you know him?"

"No. I mean, I've seen him around the shop, we're both regulars, but nothing more than an occasional hello."

"Can you tell me what the suspect looked like?" she asks, notepad at the ready.

He looks as if to say something, but stops. He's looking at something over her shoulder, and she turns back to see Peter walking in their direction.

"Blaine?" he whispers, but shakes his head and attempts to start talking again.

Peter stops beside her, and Greg is just in awe at him.

He looks at Greg, confused, but holds out his hand anyway. "Peter Bishop," he says.

"Greg McConnell," he says softly. He shakes Peter's hand but doesn't release it right away.

"You okay, Greg?" Peter asks.

Greg clears his throat and nods, trying to regain his composure. "Yeah, sorry, you just remind me of someone."

"Mr. McConnell?"

"Yeah, yeah," he says, turning back to Olivia. "I don't really know what I saw. It looked like a man, at first, but his hood fell in the struggle and he looked more like..." he trailed off, as if trying to put words to what he saw.

"Like what?" Olivia asks.

"Like a shadow. He wasn't solid, but he wasn't invisible either. It's like the light went right through him."

Olivia jotted down something and closed her notebook. "Thank you, Mr. McConnell."

"You can call me Greg," he said with a smile, glancing at Peter again.

"Well, if you remember anything else," she held out her card, "don't hesitate to call."

He took it, holding it in one hand. Looking up and down at Peter, he asked, "Do you have a card, too? You know, just in case."

Olivia tilted her head, but then smiled and walked away, leaving Peter there.

"Uh, no," he said, "but you can reach me at the same place as her."

"All right, then," Greg said with a smile.

Peter nodded and turned away quickly, jogging back to Olivia's side.

"Okay, what was that?" he said softly.

"Couldn't you tell?" Olivia giggles.

“No,” he shakes his head, glancing back at the man.

"Whatever," she says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *Uncontrollable girlish giggling* I watched Cruel Intentions awhile back and I just couldn't help myself. Your fault, Joshua Jackson. Your blonde hair was just irresistible to the likes of The Gregster.


End file.
